


You Don't Know My Name (I'm Spy)

by write_the_impossible



Series: B.a.p Bingo Challenge [5]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_the_impossible/pseuds/write_the_impossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy!AU or the one where Yongguk is too serious, Daehyun isn't serious enough, Himchan is deviant, Youngjae is a horrible friend, and Jongup and Junhong are there watching everything explode right before their eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Know My Name (I'm Spy)

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 3,825
> 
> A/N: Written mostly in a day because I was just not inspired until last night but anyway. I don't know things about things so this may not make sense to those of you reading it. Hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless.
> 
> Warning(s): I don't know spy things so this may not even be a good spy story but I loved writing it.

“Chief you can't be serious!” Daehyun says after finally picking his jaw up off the floor.

“Do I look anything less than serious to you Jung?” Chief Director Kim Himchan asks him with a raised brow.

“No, sir.” Daehyun borderline whines like a child.

“Exactly. So, you are going to suck it up and work this case the way you know how to. You'd better be professional about it or I swear I'll demote you to errand boy again.” Himchan tells him. The fierce look on Himchan's face lets Daehyun know that he's anything but joking.

“Can't I work with someone else? Anyone else? What about Jongup? He's like perfect for this.” Daehyun says. Jongup is a cute kid with a gorgeous smile, but when he's on a case, he's serious and deadly. Almost as deadly as Daehyun's new partner was said to be.

“You have your assignment and you have my orders.” Himchan tells him pushing the manila folder back to him.

“Hey, Chief, you got a minute.” Ah, speak of the devil. A mister Bang Yongguk. Top spy at the agency and probably the most deadly weapon South Korea has ever seen. Daehyun's heard the rumors and, given any other situation, he would love to work with such a veteran, but Yongguk is a stiff. He never has any fun and all he cares about is getting the mission done. When he and Jongup went on their last mission to catch a smuggler who left the country, they were back four days before they were due. Instead of staying in the Bahamas like Daehyun would have done, they just finished the mission and came home. Seriously, who does that?

“Yeah. You can go now Daehyun-ssi.” Himchan says motioning to the door. Daehyun waits outside of the door for Yongguk to finish because he wants to give him a piece of his mind. The door opens not ten minutes later and Daehyun shoves a bony finger into Yongguk's (nice firm) chest and tries to ignore the way the older males gaze makes him hot under the collar.

“Feel free to take yourself off the case. Trust me, I won't be upset.” Yongguk adopts this cocky smirk and it's both infuriating Daehyun and turning him on. Dammit.

“And why would I do that? Not sure if you know, but I was requested by the board to work on this case and the only reason you're tagging along is because Himchan insisted. Don't get cocky sweet cheeks, I can do this with or without you. Your choice.” Yongguk tells him before he sidesteps him and goes on his way. Daehyun stands there with his jaw dropped for a while before he gathers his bearings and walks back to his desk sadly.

“Why the long face?” Youngjae asks looking up from his computer where he most likely isn't doing any actual work.

“Because my new partner is a jerk and I'm sad. Take me out for drinks tonight.” Daehyun whines trying to sound as pathetic as possible. Well, he's not really trying to hard because he's sad.

“Aren't you working with Yongguk?” Youngjae asks and Daehyun nods miserably.

“Yes. I hate my life.” Daehyun says. Youngjae rolls his eyes and pushes Daehyun off of him.

“First off, Yongguk is awesome and he makes the job ten thousand times easier than it would be. Second, stop pouting, you look ugly when you pout.” Youngjae says going back to his computer. Snake. He's playing snake. Daehyun is having a crisis and Youngjae is playing snake. Amazing.

“I need to get as drunk as possible tonight and you're going to help me achieve that. Got it?” Daehyun says with an arched brow. Youngjae scoffs but nods and shoos Daehyun away so that he can get back to his game. And _that_ is what best friends are for.

The first thing they do when they get to the club is head to the bar. Daehyun knocks out three shots in three seconds and Youngjae looks at him like he's impressed.

“Why are you knocking shots back like that?” Youngjae asks as Daehyun orders another shot.

“I told you I have to work with Yongguk so I need to be drown in alcohol before we go on our mission.” Daehyun tells him. Youngjae rolls his eyes and shakes his head while he orders a regular coke.

“And I told you that Yongguk isn't that bad.” Youngjae tells him taking a sip from his beverage.

“And I don't care. Can we just get drunk and pass out without talking about mean, slightly attractive, co-workers.” Daehyun says. He catches what he said in his sentence at the same time Youngjae does and he's already ready to blame the alcohol.

“I'm sorry, what?” Youngjae asks looking smug.

“Ok, fine, so maybe he's a teeny tiny bit attractive. You'd have to be blind to not appreciate his broad shoulders and his thick lips and his deep voice and –” Daehyun looks up to see Youngjae sending him a 1000 watt smile and he groans and lays his head on the table.

“I knew you still had a crush on him.” When Daehyun first started working at the agency he'd had a little crush on Yongguk. He was older and kind and Daehyun was borderline obsessed with him, but when Yongguk and Himchan started showing too much affection that was nowhere near friendly towards each other he realized that he was in way over his head. He somehow made himself despise Yongguk and be hyper aware of all of his flaws. The one time in the five plus years that Yongguk had been there and he'd messed up on a form to give to Himchan Daehyun had been the happiest person on earth. Daehyun was also kind of an asshole. Still though he feels like working with Yongguk is going to bring back some feelings that he's tried so hard to suppress.

“Shut up.” Is all that Daehyun can muster at the moment. Youngjae laughs obnoxiously in his ear and Daehyun smacks him. Yeah, he definitely needs to get drunk tonight.

When Daehyun wakes up he's lying face down on Youngjae's carpet very confused as to how he got there. A large glass of water and three aspirin is shoved in his face and he takes them gratefully. After he chugs the glass of water he goes to sit up and only manages to fall. A pair of muscular arms that are not Youngjaes' wrap around his waist and lift him up to the couch that is also not Youngjaes'.

“Sleep. We have a debriefing later on and you need your rest.” Yongguk's gruff voice almost makes Daehyun whimper and he vows that he's going to kill Youngjae the next time he sees him.

“Wait, what happened last night?” Daehyun asks him rubbing his head to try to soothe the headache.

“You called me to come get you from the club because you couldn't find Youngjae. He called earlier by the way and when I answered he just kind of laughed, said 'I bet he's fine' and then hung up.” Yongguk shrugs like this is the most normal thing in the world. Daehyun can't help the way his eyes bug out because he knows what Youngjae was thinking and it most definitely did not happen...Did it?

“Um, did we...uh –” Daehyun's face in ten shades redder than a ripe tomato and Yongguk smiles a little.

“Did we what? Hook up?” Yongguk asks and Daehyun is red from the tips of his ears to his collar bones. He nods and Yongguk smirks before coming over to stand directly in front of him. He grabs his chin and gently makes him look into his eyes. “No, we didn't do anything. You were more than willing for me to quote 'take me right here on the porch' but that would have been taking advantage.” Yongguk says giving Daehyun a fake sweet smile. He let's go of Daehyun's chin and Daehyun proceeds to bury his face into Yongguk's couch cushion and scream.

“Your target is Kwon Seong Jin.” Himchan tells them showing them a picture of an older looking man. “He's the owner of Kwon Pharmacy, the biggest pharmacy in all of Korea and he's also said to be the biggest drug lord in most of Asia. Most of his extra curricular activities are illegal but he's illusive and hard to catch with his hands dirty. He's going to be here in America for a few months to apparently gain some territory and branch out into other countries. The big bosses seem to think that he has something to do with the murder of a few legal authorities here who seem to have had something on him.

The most recent murder was Judge Maine who was found poisoned in her home the day after she and Mr. Kwon had a secret meeting of sorts. They want us to handle it as quietly as we can which is why we're giving it to you two. Well, why we're giving it to Yongguk anyway. Your mission is simple; Mr. Kwon is hosting a Gala to celebrate his merge with CVC Pharma and you're to go to his Gala posing as one Mr. Oh and Mr. Kim. You're two very rich and gullible men who've heard from a friend of a friend about Mr. Kwon's operation and you want to get in on it. You need to look and act the part of someone easily fooled so that he thinks he can take advantage of you. He won't make his move for a few days, but in that time you are to report back to me as often as you can with good news. Any questions?” Himchan asks them.

“Yeah, are we supposed to be business partners or something?” Daehyun asks to which Himchan smirks.

“Lovers.” Daehyun's jaw drops and Yongguk raises an eyebrow but says nothing. “Remember to look the part. Be as lovey as you can as that's what he'll be expecting. You're dismissed.” Himchan says packing up all his things. Daehyun rushes out of the room looking flustered while Yongguk hangs back.

“What are you playing at Himchan?” Yongguk asks him. Himchan looks up and smiles innocently.

“What-so-ever do you mean Yongguk? I'm just giving orders like I was born to do.” Himchan says brightly. He pushes past Yongguk with a wink and takes his leave. Yongguk sighs and shakes his head. They are professionals, so why is Himchan playing matchmaker? Yongguk sighs and just shrugs it off because there's no use fighting it now. Whatever Himchan is playing is going to happen, he just has to wait and see where it leads.

“Lovers? Like lovers?” Junhong asks a forlorn looking Daehyun.

“Yeah, and apparently we have to 'look the part' too. Do you know what that means Junhong? It means we might have to kiss or something.” Daehyun's as pale as any sheet Junhong's ever seen. Junhong pats him on his shoulder encouragingly.

“Maybe it won't be so bad.” Junhong says with a small shrug. Daehyun exhales and nods determined.

“Maybe you're right.”

7:38 P.M. Mr. Kwon's Mansion in Los Angeles.

Yongguk opens Daehyuns' car door and holds his arm out for Daehyun which he takes semi reluctantly. They're both wearing their finest Tuxedos and the best disguises they could think of that weren't too extreme. Daehyun's hair itches under the blond wig and he's trying so hard to keep from just taking the thing off. Yongguk acts as if his own brown wig and thick rimmed glasses don't bother him and Daehyun envies his patience. Daehyun is acting as a ditzy and flirtatious sales associate while Yongguk is acting as his super gullible boyfriend. They walk into the grand hotel and they're immediately led to the business room by none other than Moon Jongup dressed as a waiter.

“Jongup! What are you doing here?” Daehyun whispers so it's only loud enough for the two beside him to hear.

“I'm just here in case we need damage control. Don't worry, I'll be as inconspicuous as I can.” Jongup says sending him a wink as he speeds ahead of the two to open the door for them. They walk into the front room and it's a grand affair. There are at least a few hundred people all dressed up to show their importance as they mingle in the living room or out on the patio that leads straight to the beach. Yongguk must see their target because he starts to pull Daehyun gently in the direction of a couch. There sits Kwon Seong Jin laughing with his hand too far up on a young looking boys thigh. Daehyun groans internally because of course he's a creepy right pervert. He also has a feeling that this isn't going to be over until his clothes are on the floor. The things he does for this job. Daehyun puts on a bright smile and drags Yongguk over to the guy.

“Is this seat taken?” Daehyun asks with a sweet smile placing his hand on the boys shoulder. The boy visibly relaxes and shakes his head.

“Not at all.” Daehyun smiles again as the boy stands up to get as far away from the couch as possible. “Thank you so much.” The boy whispers as he passes sending Daehyun a grateful smile.

“And who might you be?” Seong Jin asks eyeing Daehyun up and down with apparent interest.

“I'm Kim Jaehyung and this is my boyfriend Oh Youngbae.” Daehyun motions to Yongguk who smiles and nods at the man. Yongguk's phone rings right on time and he answers it.

“Hello? Yes I understand... I'll be right there.” Yongguk says taking appropriate pauses during the call to make it seem real. He looks at Daehyun apologetically and he actually looks sincere. “I'm so sorry babe, I have to go. Urgent call from work.” Yongguk says.

“Oh, ok then, shall we go?” Daehyun trying to sound sad and pitiful.

“Oh no, you don't have to leave on my account. Stay and have fun! I'll see you at home later.” Yongguk says leaning in to kiss Daehyun's cheek. Well, he's supposed to kiss his cheek but instead he plants a very purposeful kiss right on Daehyun's plump lips. Daehyun gets so caught up in the feeling of Yongguk's soft lips that he forgets that it's supposed to be for show and he grabs the back of Yongguk's neck and pulls him down to kiss him deeper. Yongguk's tongue prods at Daehyun's lips and he lets it through with very little resistance and then they're full on making out and enjoying the slick slide of the others tongue in their mouths. Daehyun forgets that someone else is sitting not even five feet away from them until he clears his through. Yongguk pulls back with spit slicked lips and smiles at Daehyun. “Good evening Mr. Kwon. See you at home later, babe.” Yongguk says with a wink as he takes his leave.

“Good night.” Daehyun tells him buzzing from the kiss a little. “So, Mr. Kwon, tell me about yourself.” Daehyun says turning to him attentively.

When Yongguk makes it out to the car where Youngjae and Junhong are waiting with the equipment he's going to need. His mission now is to get to the second story and take some documents that he knows Mr. Kwon has kept in his office.

“Way to act the part.” Youngjae says with a snicker. Yongguk blushes and rolls his eyes.

“Shut up. Turn on my head piece. It's show time.” Yongguk says putting on his gear. The black suit he has on is lightweight and helps him hide better in the dark and sometimes even in dimmed down light. His earpiece helps him hear Youngjae and Junhong and helps him contact Daehyun and Jongup if needed. He gets his custom pistol and his glock and secures them on his belt before nodding to the other two. “Alright, I'll tell you if you need to turn Daehyun's headpiece or not. And please actually be listening for me this time. Last time I almost died.” Yongguk says sending Junhong a stern look.

“It was just a flesh wound.” Junhong whines defensively.

“I was in the hospital for two months!” Yongguk tells him.

“Guys, we don't have time for this. Daehyun looks uncomfortable and his facade is cracking which means that the guy is drunk and is asking for sex so make it quick. Get in, get what you need, then get out and we'll call Daehyun.” Yongguk nods and off he goes.

Daehyun has honestly never been so uncomfortable in his life. Not even the time that his parents used sex toys to give him 'the talk.' The guy is drunk and smells like a mixture of gross alcohol and onions and Daehyun feels nauseated.

“What say we continue this conversation upstairs. In the bedroom.” Daehyun rolls his eyes internally but smirks as sexily as he can with a quirked brow.

“And what would we do up there?” He sounds sickeningly sweet even to himself which must be the guys' taste because Daehyun can see his pants get tighter. _Please hurry up Yongguk_ Daehyun pleads mentally. He turns to look at the camera that he knows is in the corner of the room and furrows his brows.

“Hurry up, Yongguk.” Youngjae whispers anxiously. There's a small flash of movement in one of the cameras and Youngjae almost jumps for joy when he sees that it's Yongguk. Yongguk looks around in the folders spread out on the table with the aid of his night vision goggles. He finds a plethora of documents with some type of drug or another that's illegal and he smiles.

“Ok, you can go ahead and –” Someone burst in the door and switches on the lights before Yongguk can duck and hide. Seong Jin smiles at him and Yongguk feels a cold sweat run down his back when he looks right into the barrel of a gun. He puts his hands up and steps away from the documents.

“I knew you and your little slut here were trying to pull something on me. You think you're good enough to trick me? I've been in this business since before you were born kid and I'm not an idiot. Now, it's time for you to die. I'm gonna keep the slut though, he'd sell real well on the market.” Seong Jin says smirking. His finger goes down to the trigger and he pulls it. Yongguk closes his eyes and Daehyun screams but nothing happens. Yongguk opens his eyes and sees Seong Jin looking at his gun with horrified eyes. Yongguk smirks.

“Shooting blanks, are we?” Yongguk pulls out his pistol and shoots Seong Jin in the leg before he can even respond. Seong Jin let's go of Daehyun and goes down to the ground holding his bleeding leg. “You won't bleed out anytime soon. Especially since you're going with us for some questioning.” Yongguk tells him. He rushes over to Daehyun to make sure he's not hurt and Daehyun just smiles up at him.

“I'm fine but you're lame. 'Shooting blanks,' really?” Daehyun asks with a look of fake disgust.

“That's a great line, ok?” Yongguk says feeling slightly offended. Daehyun just laughs and shakes his head. Jongup pokes his head through and looks down to see a passed out Seong Jin and Yongguk and Daehyun embracing each other with smiles on their faces.

“I'm guessing everything went ok?” Jongup asks to which the other two nod.

“I'm confused though.” Daehyun says and Yongguk raises his eyebrow.

“What about?” Yongguk asks.

“If he's a drug lord and one of the most influential Korean ambassadors, why wasn't there more security. Sure he's a creepy asshole, but I know people were paid to protect him from the likes of us, so where were they?” Daehyun asks.

“Oh, when he lead you up here I cleared everyone out of the place after I took down all the guards.” Jongup says with a smile. Daehyun lets out an appreciative snort and shakes his head.

“Of course you did. Well team we did good. Let's get back to Himchan now and report everything.” Yongguk tells them as he and Jongup pick Seong Jin up off the floor.

When they make it back to the office Himchan is waiting for them.

“So?” Himchan asks expectantly.

“We got him and we have proof of all he's doing. It's so much more than drug trafficking. He's gonna have charges for murder, human trafficking, child prostitution, forced child labor. The list goes on and on.” Yongguk tells him smiling proudly.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. What happened with you two?” Himchan asks him looking at the two expectantly.

“What?” Daehyun asks confused.

“Did you two get together?” Himchan asks them sounding exasperated.

“What?” Yongguk and Daehyun ask simultaneously.

“Did. You. Two. Get. Together?” Himchan asks slowly like the two he's talking to are idiots.

“That's what this was all about? Did we even need to use the cover as a couple?” Yongguk asks him and he smiles devilishly.

“Not necessarily. I heard there was a very heated kiss shared though so that had to have led to somewhere?” Himchan is leaning towards them and smiling like a maniac. Yongguk rolls his eyes.

“I'll have your paper work on your desk tomorrow before lunch. I'm going home.” Yongguk tells him.

“Me too. See you later boss.” Daehyun says with a small smile and a salute. The two walk away from Himchan even though he's pouting and whining about how unfair they are. When they get out of the building Yongguk turns to face Daehyun with a shy smile.

“So, let's just cut to the chase; we liked the kiss and it's obvious that you're harboring feelings for me and I have feelings for you so how about we see where this goes tonight and we can discuss feelings tomorrow, hmm?” Yongguk asks holding his hand out to Daehyun. Daehyun considers for a moment before taking the hand offered to him with a smile.

“Just so you know, I don't usually put out on the first date so consider yourself lucky.” Daehyun tells him and Yongguk laughs heartily. He actually laughs. Daehyun thinks he's gonna like this new side to their relationship. (He later finds that he doesn't just like their relationship, he loves it.)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please forgive any mistakes made as I've written three fourths of this on no sleep at all. It's been 25 hours but anyway. I'm going to come back and edit later but here you guys go. Hope you guys enjoyed it because I actually enjoyed writing this a lot. I'd love for you guys to leave comments and tell me what you thought about it. Have a nice morning/noon/evening/night lovelies!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
